i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Leon/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = What part of England do you like? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I have a cold image of England in my mind. I don't like cold places... |Kanata = I wonder if the big Nessie is really in Loch Ness? |Akira = Stonehenge is a mysterious place, isn't it... |Satsuki = There are double-decker buses, right?! I want to ride one! |Mutsuki = The tea is delicious. |Noah = I'm interested in the small houses in Cotswolds.... |Li = I want to go to the Tower of London. |Rabi = I like the English pancakes called crumpets. |Lucas = I heard that fish and chips are delicious. |Torahiko = I want to go to those castles on top of the mountains! |Kyosuke = I want reference materials of their soldier uniforms or other cute clothes! |Akio = I'd like to see the Tower of London... Maybe. |Shiki = The best place for black tea, isn't it? |Hikaru = I'd like to buy the tea leaves produced there. |Raku = It seems they have a troublesome diet. |Kokoro = I want to go to Buckingham Palace! |Runa = Their tea is delicious. Do you also like tea, Leon-san? |Momosuke = It has an image of having a lot of gentlemen, but... Is Leon-kun also a gentleman? |Issei = I thought the people there were elegant, but looking at Leon makes me think I was wrong. |Futami = I have an image in my mind that the people there drink tea a lot... |Takamichi = The tea and scones. We hold afternoon tea pretty often in my house, too. |Eva = Demonic beings love to approach misty towns... |Mio = I heard that there are fairies in England. I wonder if it's true~? ♪ I'd like to meet them~ |Ban = The country of English gentlemen! I also want to be gentle toward girls! |Tsubaki = I'm not too interested in European countries, but when speaking about England then it has to be tea, right? |Toya = I'm interested in their pie dishes. |Tatsumi = Fish and chips are a popular dish, right? Now I'm feeling hungry... |Aoi = It makes me crave for English muffins and tea. |Kuro = The tea leaves are expensive. The food is bad. The people are flirty. Or is that just Leon? |Saku = I have an image of a certain magic school. A witch Producer-chan...... |Baber = I don't like black tea when it's hot...... Because Baber cannot drink hot drinks...... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell us what type of girl you like! As for me, I like cool older sister types! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Obviously, the girl you fall for is your type, right? |Kanata = It's embarrassing... I'd like it if we could hold hands... |Akira = My type is hardworking women. |Satsuki = Someone who'll play with me... Or rather someone who'll let me play with her! Hehe! |Mutsuki = Someone not too possessive. |Noah = Don't you think girls who are fun to tease are adorable? |Li = Someone who wouldn't stare at me... |Rabi = I like girls with good manners. |Lucas = Someone who's not too loud... |Torahiko = I'd like to see if there's anyone who can do greater things than me! |Kyosuke = My type is an easygoing girl. |Akio = Women are a little... But maybe if it's someone who praises my works... |Shiki = I love all women! |Hikaru = It's restricted to beautiful people! |Raku = Any type is fine. |Kokoro = Someone cuter than me! I'd like to make her happy! |Runa = Of course, I prefer diligent and cute people, just like Producer. |Momosuke = I like girls who will treat me gently. |Issei = A courageous girl. I don't need a coward. |Futami = I don't like feeling restricted, so a girl who can leave me alone would be nice~ |Takamichi = The type who wouldn't resist me. I don't like stubborn tomboys who disobey me! |Eva = I have a woman whom I'd exchanged vows with during my previous life. |Mio = Someone like Master! But she couldn't possibly exist~ |Ban = I like someone who is strict yet gentle like the producer ♪ |Tsubaki = I like masochistic women. Makes me want to tease her... *chuckles* |Toya = Uhm, I'll be happy if she's someone I can get along with... |Tatsumi = I go to a lot of places, so a girl who can follow me would be nice. |Aoi = I like girls who can cook. |Kuro =I like someone who is pure. The complete opposite of that woman! |Saku =Producer-chan! |Baber =I like child-like people...... Because their hearts are pure. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell us your birthday! Mine is October 1st! |ClipQ = |Seiya = December 24th! It's Christmas Eve! |Kanata = It's on White Day, March 14th. |Akira = In the middle of summer vacation, on August 31st. |Satsuki = The 1st of January! You want to celebrate it, right!? |Mutsuki = January 1st. New Year's Day. |Noah = I was born on March 10th. |Li = February 22nd. Apparently it's Cat Day. |Rabi = It's July 13th. |Lucas = April 8th. |Torahiko = It's in fall, on October 16th! |Kyosuke = I was born on the 28th of September! |Akio = February 29th. What bad luck to have your birthday only once every 4 years... |Shiki = It's November 2nd. |Hikaru = On May 25th, a sinful man like me was born... |Raku = I was born on August 20th. |Kokoro = September 1st. Make sure to prepare a present. |Runa = November 11th. |Momosuke = It's on January 23th! Remember it as 1-2-3, okay? ♪ |Issei = May 5th. Don't say useless things because it's Children's Day, alright? |Futami = March 30th. I was born early in the year. |Takamichi = October 12th. For your information, I was born earlier than Issei and Futami! |Eva = I don't have things such as birthdays, but in this present world I've decided it's June 13th... |Mio = July 7th, on Tanabata~♪ |Ban = I was born on July 8th! Mio was a day earlier! |Tsubaki = August 7th. You can tell I was born in summer, right? |Toya = On December 2nd. |Tatsumi = June 23rd. |Aoi = I was born on April 29th. |Kuro = April 4th. It's easy to remember, isn't it? |Saku = It's May 16th. |Baber = December 31st...... New Year's Eve~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Leon Category:Normal Phone Call Questions